


loyalty

by fadedredscarf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Execution, F/M, Gen, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Separations, Whipping, i dont know how these work, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedredscarf/pseuds/fadedredscarf
Summary: "we are paper boats, floating on the stream, and it will seem we'll never be apart" - paper boats, from transistor's official soundtracki will always find you, with the ties that bind us together.(takes place on revelation's route. also, there isn't anything spoilery in here, so go on and read)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is something that i've been thinking about, like what happened to silas when he was separated away from corrin?? this story is basically kind of a backstory kind-of thing, and its poorly written :(
> 
> ngggah i feel like i wasn't completely accurate to the canon sources??? but eh, i tried... 
> 
> i originally wanted to use male corrin but since i'm so used to fem corrin, i ended up using her instead. welp
> 
> ps: his mute voices is on hiatus :(
> 
> enjoy!

_“I want to go to the outside world, Silas.”  
_

A young boy, slightly bruised from all the marching guards, gazed upon the stars under the bars that belonged to a small, square-shaped window inside the jails of the Northern Fortress. He gritted his teeth to hold his tears back, while his brain surrendered itself to the current situation he was in. There was nothing he could do at the moment - metallic chains were shackled tightly around his limbs, and movement was very limited because of the small room.

_She saw the boy jump as she twirled around to face his appearance. Yes, she understood that it was a crazy request, but after listening to everything that he had seen with his pair of eyes about the outside world, she knew she was now ready to experience the same thing as well. Her arms moved to touch his shoulders, for affirmation, and assurance._  
  
"Are you sure about this, Corrin?””

_Corrin nodded with determination. She craved of the sight, and the feel of stepping outside, away from the castle quarters for once._

_“Well, sure. To tell you the truth, I’ve always wanted to bring you out from here. To let you feel the world in your fingertips.”_

_The biggest smile was brought onto the little princess’ face listening to her best friend’s words._

_“My dream is becoming a reality!”_

Nohr was always known for its eternal darkness due to the poor weather because of its geographical placement in the lands. Because of this, farmers had a huge weight behind their backs because growing crops were the hardest of jobs to do.

_A dozen of guards marched in and scrambled everywhere in formation on the area the two kids were in. The screams that belonged to her ached his heart as a guard managed to stop him from staying with her. The guard held his tiny, frail body tightly to his steel armor - at first, he wanted to try his best to escape so that he can be free, and at least to hold her hand so that they can run away together from this dark castle, but immediately the guard horizontally held up an iron lance closely to his neck so that the action will be voided. Intimidated by the guard, his thoughts inside of his mind started to rush and he swore that he could feel his brain was churning, and thumping along with his rushed heart of panic. The name, ‘Corrin’, that belonged to his best friend, kept repeating, and repeating, and repeating, and repeating; it tortured and scarred his lungs as he tried to search for air._

_“RELEASE HIM! PLEASE, I’M BEGGING YOU-” the little girl screamed, as the castle guards started to surround her, blocking her sight away from him -_

During the nighttimes, even if the people of Nohr were used to the gloom, some would agree it gives their homelands a very unsettling feeling around them. There were others that find it calming, though.

_“Release him? Foolish princess. Did you not realize what that boy had committed?”_

_The guard that asked her the question smirked to the Corrin’s reaction towards his statement. The princess could only stayed silent, and her heart felt useless. Who would be her friend now if Silas was taken away? She was ecstatic with herself when she met a new face in the castle; they even shared the same age! It was something so rare for her, having something new, after being isolated away from the lands of the world. He introduced her to the world and told her stories that happened outside from the fields she was forbidden to step on._

A lot of everything was overwhelming him; the feeling of hopelessness, the feeling of being vulnerable, whilst being trapped inside a small room, with no one to reach out for help -

_She knew he was different. Silas taught her the world, when everyone else tried to hide it away from her. He entertained every question she enquired, and in return, her eyes sparkled to every answer towards his response. They were getting immensely close together as the hands of time went on, and on._

_Sure, family to her was an important thing to hold onto, but since this was something new, none of her siblings understood. Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise were the people she held dearest, but Silas was Corrin’s_ **_first best friend._ **

_It was the same thing for him, too. Corrin was Silas’_ **_first best friend._ **

“Were these the feelings you were forced to experience?” he thought. Even though Silas didn’t have Corrin’s eyes and memories, but a harsh imagination immediately played as if to answer that question, and he could see the _most terrible thing_ that his _best friend_ had to experience.

_“SILAS!” the princess screamed. And she repeatedly called his name again and again. She hoped that Silas would just escape from the wrath of the guards at least, and get her back._

_But all of the guards were only just blocking her view._

_What were they going to do to him?_

_The princess could hear her best friend scream in agony._ _  
_

And the soft, hushed cries was finally released from Silas when the conclusion of that thought was reached.

_And it completely broke her heart._

* * *

 

_“Look at that Nohrian fool!”_

_“Come on, hurt him more! He deserves it!”_

_“Why not just let him die?”_

_“Let him cry more! Let him cry more!!”_

_“What an embarrassment to all of Nohr!”_ _  
_ _All of the eyes looked too menacing to him and the laughter was getting louder and louder as the people who were present at the court pointed fingers at the young boy, treating him similar of a laughingstock. With every harsh whipping he got from the whip made the young boy groan and yelp in terror because he only wanted to grant a_ **_wish_ ** _that a girl needed to see. To resist the pain, he wanted to numb his feelings by holding onto the girl’s hopeful smile._

_He only wanted to grant a wish, for a girl that brightened his life._

_The last remaining time together with the girl was still burning brightly in his thoughts. The young boy wondered what she was doing, right now._

_Was she thinking of him? The last thing he hoped right now was for her to blame herself for all this, not that he wanted to blame himself as well - both of them wanted the wish to happen greatly, with him granting it and her to see it._

_The only thing there was to blame was that he ruined it._

“Silas.”

The stern voice shaked his heart. He was familiar with that voice, and it brought him back to reality. No longer was there any laughter nor weird looking stares.

“F-Father.”

The young boy sat down, having the most ashamed look in his life. With puffy red eyes and terrible bruises that surrounded his body, especially his back, he hoped that at least, maybe his father, would give him a chance.

The execution was hell, because there were countless and countless and countless of eyes that wanted to pierce his existence. He was lucky enough that he didn’t die, and the court wasn’t cruel, because he was only banished from ever going to the castle, but the stinging from the whipping on his back was surely going to leave a mark on him, because the offense he did to the royal family was a big deal. Corrin was a very special member of the royal Nohrian family. Apparently, from what he’d heard, she begged his father not to give him any violent sentence.

He was thankful that the execution wasn’t anything terrible than a whipping offense. This was the least harmful they could do.

She saved him from something that could’ve been worse.

Silas’ father approached his son impatiently, and unwilling to look at him directly. The rough-shaped hands that belonged to him was then violently slapped to Silas’ cheeks.

“You are no longer my child anymore, and do not call me ‘father’ as well.”

The words that came out of his father’s lips, together with the slap on his face hit him harder than the whipping that he received.

All Silas could do was shakily touch the markings of what his father did, and wept a lot more towards his own misery, as he repetitively spouted endless and endless of apologies.

“W-What do you m-mean?” He stuttered along his words, afraid if his father would do something worse if he spoke up.  
  
“You’ve EMBARRASSED me in front of all the Nohrian people, and you asked me why I no longer want YOU as my child? What kind of ‘knight’ is this to disrespect the law?!” his father screamed, giving him another slap. Silas felt as awful as the swelling of his cheeks started to ache his face.

The household was crumbling down into bits, and it was all _his fault._

“What kind of a child are you to belong in a noble family? You have tainted our name!” Another slapped landed once more to his cheeks.

Everything was all his fault.

* * *

Silas coped with himself as the days of life passed on. There was no place to return to, not even his home, after the events that happened with his family, especially with his father.

There was no one for him to cling onto for help.

A lot of the commoners of Nohr, including _knights_ that were supposed to _help_ him, harassed the young boy as they threw stones and jeered at him for what he caused to the royal family. He depended on his luck to search for food and shelter, while trying his best not to give up to the people that wanted him gone. Silas had enough of it, enough of all of the pain and torture he went through just for his best friend, and prayed to the Gods everyday for things to get better. Rarely, his luck blessed him with bystanders donating him pitiful bread, but he didn’t mind that. At least some loaves of bread were plentiful than enough for him to survive. Money was really tight for him, and he only wanted to save it for very, very important things like staying in a small inn, fresh new clothing or eating a meal (that he longed to eat). That is, if the sellers weren’t adamant of denying service towards him.

Why did everything have to be like this? The young boy was tired for enduring himself.

No longer does he have a grasp of strength, because it crisped away.

One day, as Silas was walking down to an alleyway because he needed to head to one of Nohr’s marketplaces, he was bothered by everything and finally stopped running away.

_Thwack!_

A tiny piece of pebble was thrown at his shoulders. Even though it didn’t hurt, it made Silas’ body flinch.

_Thwack!_

Another piece was thrown again, this time, with a larger size. Silas finally made his choice to turn his head to his right shoulder where the direction was coming from, and his eyes were met with 2 young boys - both his size, but one had ruffled, pure black hair and the other had striking blonde locks that made him seem to look a bit more girlish. Silas sighed to himself and stopped his steps. Turning his body to look at the two boys completely, he was then horrified to see that the pebbles were just the items to gain his attention because he saw two, small wooden daggers tightly wrapped around their fists.

Wooden weapons weren’t necessarily dangerous, but as a small boy that lacked of both physical and mental strength, the wooden daggers the two boys held were threats that were as big as steel weaponry.

“Look at me! I’m a foolish young boy that pretended to be a prince! I’m a fake prince!” They snorted and laughed at Silas for being startled by the pebbles as the blonde boy imitated Silas’ behavior with his relationship with Corrin.

_"I’m tired of Xander and Leo, Silas! I’m going to crown you as the new prince when we get bigger so that we can hang out everyday, okay?”_

Silas panted heavily because he was brought back to the memoirs that shaped him today.

The two boys started to approach Silas closer, but he did not notice it. He was too focused on the fear that has been haunting him ever since his life turned upside down. Laughter broke onto the blonde boy as the black haired boy placed punches to Silas’ shoulder, which brought his realization to reality as he stumbled his steps and fell down, with both of his coarse palms landing directly at the floor, legs folded.

_“No,” the boy responded with a warm smile. Puzzled, the princess was distraught, but her expression immediately changed into excitement when he told her these words;_

_“I’ll become a knight one day when we grow up, Corrin. That way, I can hang out with you AND protect you.”_

_"I can’t wait!”_

“NO!!!” He painfully screamed of resistance towards the black haired boy. This time, both of them were startled instead by his reaction, because _this was his first time ever trying to fight back, and not taking it in_. Silas gave an angry glare; which was the first time the dark green-eyed boy did. As the two boys began to walk back out of shock, Silas managed to pick up a broom placed adjacently  against a wall to his left side. The young boy placed both of his hands, wrapping his fingers around the stick of the broom (and the pointy brushes facing towards the two boys) with his arms out.

For the first time in what seems like forever, Silas was showing strength that was lacking in his life. Holding the broom with shaky arms, and nearly teary eyes, it didn’t matter to him in the slightest.

It was time to fight back.

“This pathetic whelp is pretending to be strong! Hahahahah!” The black haired boy prepared his battle stance, ready to take on Silas. 

“Let’s make him know that _ruffians_ like him don’t deserve any mercy.” The blonde boy smirked towards Silas as he did the same thing like what the black haired boy did. He then twirled his dagger, trying to taunt at his prey.

Stiffening his flimsy shoulders, head tilting towards the two boys, Silas conveyed all the agony he went through to his voice, and a fearless battle cry can be heard.

**_“ON MY HONOUR AS A KNIGHT!!!”_ **

He rapidly sprinted towards the two harassers without wasting a heartbeat.


	2. epilogue

_ “I have a special duty for you, Silas. As one of my most loyal knights, I want you to know that this is an urgent matter, an  _ **_order_ ** _ -” _ _   
_ __   
He looked at his hands, examining each detail of the armour that wrapped each of his fingertips. 

_ “so remember, do NOT disobey me. I want you to -” _ _   
_ __   
Everything in his mind went completely blank. Nothing else was there to it. Silas was only wearing his tunic, his gauntlet, along with his cuisse, knowing that in a dire order like this, he needed to be fast and quick for preparation. By now, he should be well readied and well equipped with both weapons and armour, seeing the rest of his comrades were all almost ready, and the only thing left for them to do was waiting for their leader of this mission, which was him, to be ready.

Yet, this was different. 

_ “kill Princess Corrin. She and her little army should be arriving on Port Dia, tomorrow after dawn.” _

What were his feelings towards this mission? Should he be happy? Should he be sad? Should he be angry? 

_ “Do you want the little incident to happen again, Silas?” _

_ “N-no, milord.”  _

_ His heart was confused.  _

“Well, King Garon’s orders are absolute…” he uttered to himself. But, there was something bigger than a king’s orders - his honour as a knight. 

_ I’m going to see her again.  _


End file.
